Wait For Me
by Split Persona
Summary: Lovers forced apart by one's family fall to the tragedy of heartache. TearJerker? Deal with Suicide. Angst. YAOIShounen Ai. Middle part of a large story.


****

Catherine: Hi! How are all of your readers doing out there? I finally got Jennifer to post another one of her stories. I know this one is short but it is kind of the middle of two others. We just want to know which one you want to read first.

Jenny: Please read it! Jen worked really hard.

Kathrine: She just finished it two minutes ago! And she only started about six o'clock. (Looks at clock that reads 7: 28 PM.)

Catherine: But you know how she is. She has to do it right if she's gonna do it at all. So please read on! ( Smiles at the dark figure in the corner of the room and prays for good reviews.)

Disclaimer: Don't own Troopers. Jennifer would probably lock them away in her room so that only she can have them.

Warning: Dark themes sort of. Deals with Suicide. YAOI/Shounen Ai. IF YOU DO'NT APPROVE THEN LEAVE!!!!!!!!!! WE DON'T NEED FLAMERS RUINNG OUR HARDWORKED SELF-ESTEEM BY BEING HOMPHOBES OR JUST PLAIN CLOSED-MINDED!!!! PEOPLE LIKE THAT NEED TO GET MORE IMPORTANT THINGS GOING ON IN THEIRS LIVES THEN FLAMING POOR INNOCENT WRITERS. ( Well…maybe not innocent in Kathrine's case.)

**__**

Wait for Me

By Jennifer

A young man stands on the edge of a cliff and stares down into the crashing waves and spiked rocks, knowing what his decision was final. He lets his eyes water from the fierce wind, but does not allow himself to cry. His mind thinks back to the letters he left on his writing table and he smiled. Yes, what he was about to do was the right choice. 

Never would the pain in his heart be taken away by the caresses and smiles of his soul mate. He could no longer bear the thoughts of having to live with out his love. The one person that he had loved so much was taken away from him and he did not want to live in the world of such loneliness. Death, of any kind or manner, would be better than a world without his true love. 

He held the golden urn in his hands and opened it tenderly. He dropped the cover into the sea and listen to its metallic melody as it hit the stones below. Then he threw the urn with all his strength and watched as the ashes tumbled out, floating through the air. A smile came onto his lips as he watched the remnants sail about in the wind and then descend to the water beneath him.

" Wait for me, my love," his whispered into the burning wind as he stared off at the sunset that cast the sky in oranges, blues, reds, and purples. " I know fate as torn you away from me now, but I pray to the Gods that they will grant us a merciful future." With that he let one tear fall from his eye as he dived headfirst into the breakers below.

**__**

On a Faraway Battlefield

A blue-haired youth sat on a makeshift bed with a large bandage covering his eye. His had injured it during combat, afraid now he might never use it to look upon the face of his beautiful angel again. The large bandage on his side from a sword wound would mean he was out of the war for another two weeks. He would have to return home until then.

Suddenly, a boy at least four years younger than him rushed into the tent in which he was supposed to be resting. He took in a large breath of air and placed his hands on his knees to collect himself. " What is it?" the man asked curiously.

" A letter just came for you General Sasaki," the boy replied. " It came from the Tuokas of Normikumo as a urgent message."

" Tuoka?" He almost gasped but he would not allow this boy to see him like so. " Very well," he simply took the rolled letter from him and dismissed him out of his tent.

__

Tuoka, Kujuurou thought to himself. They were the people that had sent him away to this war. They had forced him to part with his love in hopes that he would die and be forever separated from his lover. Why would the same wretched people now call upon him after three years?

He opened the letter and began to read only to have his heart stopped in the process.

__

General Sasaki Kujuurou,

You well-deserved rank in the military has been recognized by our family and we gladly call you back to your services here. Unfortunately, our young heir has taken to harden times and we know you shall mourn for him and us as well. With his fateful departure we request that you return to our servitude and finish your years that you owe us. We feel that it is time for you to regain your freedom that your father gave away, but has the bargain was set, you must work for us for at least another three years. Enclosed is a letter that our dearly departed heir asked to be given to you in a letter he left for us in his untimely demise. We hope that it will bring you comfort as you return to us.

Tuoka Heuri, of Normikumo

Kujuurou stared at the letter with disbelief. His lover…gone? How could that be possible? He was the only reason that the blue-haired man had survived the past three years. He had held on to his dream of returning to his lover only now to find it impossible. Life to him seemed so meaningless now. Slowly he pulled the other piece to the parchment to the front and immediately recognized his angel's elegant script. But the words on the page only broke his heart even more.

__

My dearest Kujuu,

It seems that has time goes by every year I have become less and less alive. I can no longer stare into the midnight moon for it only reminds me of you. I am no longer living, but yet my body refuses to die. It finds tormenting my broken heart to be too amusing. I have waited the last three years for your return, praying that my family would finally realize that our love couldn't be dissolved by time. Yet, you still do not return to me and I find myself crying everyday.

Please do not blame yourself for my sorrow. It was I who came to you with this empty soul, and yet you allowed it be to filled and overflow with your love. I love you my dearest, and yet I cannot stay on this earth without you. Nothing matters anymore or has since your departure. Many times has my family tried to marry to me to one of the women in this dying town. Just the same, many times have I used any means to scare them away.

I am waiting for you my love, but I cannot wait here any longer. My family sent you away so that you would hopefully die in battle and leave me to die slowly. To hear of this death as a fact was one thing too hard to bear, but on my desk I see your ashes. How can I live now without you? Too much pain is sealed in this dying heart of mine and I am not strong enough to bear it any longer.

The years that we spent together play over in my mind, but are now becoming hazy and almost forgotten. I do not want to forget! I want to remember your beautiful laugh and hands as they held me close during those cold winter nights. I was so cold inside before you came to me, but you melted the ice casing covering my heart and soul, freeing me into your world of love. How I miss you my beloved!

Now I stare at the couples who walk by the manor on the road or the budding relationships on these very grounds and I cry. The pain hurts even more at these times that I know that you will never hold me on this physical plane again. I sometimes believe that I can here you close by, laughing at the servants' children in the yard or promising me your love as you did every night. I can still remember the fire and devotion in your eyes and I hoped you saw the same in mine.

My sister, Fuyia, ran away two weeks ago. She found her love in a young writer who would have died if she asked him to. After meeting him I know he will love her as you loved me. My father found out of her love and she decided he meant more to her than this family. I believe in her words, but how can I run to a love that is gone? How can I sneak away to the battlegrounds to find you when you are at my bedside in this golden tureen?

I have decided now that I shall indeed come to you if you cannot return to me. Do not fret my midnight star for I shall be with you soon. I must leave now for the tide is rising quickly with the descent of the sun. I must hurry if I am to catch the right moment in its beauty to join you. Ai shiteru my Kujuu, my spirit wolf, I shall be along shortly. Please wait for me as I cross that threshold into your world from this one. I anticipate our rejoining with much happiness.

Until then my koibito,

Sasaki Laiki, now and forever

Kujuurou held the letter tightly and allowed the tears to fall down his cheeks. He no longer cared who heard him for the one who truly mattered was now gone. The betrayal of the fates was far too great to handle as he grasped his heart in grief. He fell to his knees, allowing the parchment to descend much more slowly. His chest was constricting and the pain too unbearable.

" Goodbye my morning angel," he whispered through raspy breaths. With that he stood to his feet, taking the letters and carefully locking them in his horse satchel. He knew what he had to do now and what he would not waste time. He gathered all of his belongings and placed them in the satchel and another. " I shall wait for you love," he let tear fall once again. " I shall always wait for you."

The next morning they found the tent of General Sasaki Kujuurou empty and no signs of his whereabouts. No one every saw or heard of his endings. Never did he return to Normikumo.

****

A/N: Did you like? Jennifer came up with it pretty fast and is already working on the prequel and postquel. Which do you want first?

Catherine: Please review because I don't want to be the only one crying over this. ( Starts to cry all over again.)

JC: You see how emotionally she is? (Sees Jennifer growling in the corner and quickly cowers.) Well I guess it is all right to cry sometimes. Crying is good for the soul, right?

Kathrine: I swear her mouth is going to get her in trouble one days if she doesn't learn how to shut it.

JC: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
